


Please God Help Me

by Aurora_Blossom



Series: New world saga [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zuko is a dick, but will change, part one, will be more parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Blossom/pseuds/Aurora_Blossom
Summary: Falling into another world can be a bit cliché.





	Please God Help Me

Falling into another world. It's been done before in countless stories, fanfictions, and movies. There are so many ways to go about doing it, you could fall into a hole or get pulled through your TV, and then magically waking up in a new world. There are so many ways that you could fall into a world that's not your own. And I guess you can say the way I got to this place is a bit cliche. 

I mean, dying while trying to save your little sister is a bit overused?

I threw my life away to save her. Now I'm stuck in a world that's not my own. A world that I have only seen on the TV. What will happen if they find out that I have seen their future, that I know what will happen? what if the fire nation finds out about me.

...Please god help me


End file.
